How To Travel Back in Time and How to Forget
by Savage the Wolf
Summary: I wake up in a strange world!
1. Chapter 1

**How to Travel Back in Time and How to Forget How to Travel Back in Time**

_Chapter 1_

_ The boy jerked open his eyes. He noticed he was in a strange land and had no idea how he got there. He sat up and looked around. "How did I get here?" he thought to himself. He backtracked through his memories, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't remember how he got there. He was in a large clearing in a forest. Suddenly, he heard a noise somewhere in the woods. "Hello? Is anyone there?" the boy shouted. The mysterious sound answered with a voice that sounded like hard stones grinding against each other, "Halt! State thy purpose in the King's forest!" "I don't know what I'm doing here," the boy shouted to the voice, "I just woke up here." "It seems this lad hath had a case of amnesia," a second voice chimed in, "What is thy name, lad?" The boy answered hesitantly, "It's...it's Johnathon." The first voice replied, " Where is thy home, Johnathon?" The boy sifted through his memories and finally answered, " My home is in New York." There was a long silence. Then Johnathon heard a voice say, "There is no such place called New York... The only person with York in their name is the Duke of York." Another voice called, "And where is this...New York located, Johnathon?" Johnathon didn't reply. He was lost in thought. King's Forest? Thou? Thy? Duke of York? There was nothing in his vocabulary with those names or context. Except... Johnathon was shaking with fright. He finally realized where he was. He was in Great Britain in the Middle Ages! He quickly remembered he was being asked a question and replied,even though he knew they wouldn't understand, "It's in the United States of America." The voices grew quiet. Finally the silence was broken by the first voice when it said, "Maybe we should take him to see the king." Johnathon was frightened. He believed he was about to be kidnapped. He started to create an excuse so he could escape, but the voice shrieked, "Halt! Thou art to come with us immediately to see the king!" Before Johnathon could escape, he hit his head and blacked out._


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

The knights came out of the bushes that concealed them. They crouched beside Johnathon, who was unconscious. While one knight checked Johnathon's pulse, another exhaled, "The poor boy. He ran right into a branch and knocked himself unconscious, because he feared us. He did not know that we were not going to hurt him." "True," sighed another knight, "He was unaware of where he was and that frightened him." They hoisted him up onto one of their horses and rode to the castle of King Arthur...

Johnathon awoke in a bed from ancient times. "I'm back in my room! It must all have been a dream," Johnathon thought. But, it wasn't. Then, the doors burst open, and a knight in gold armor bellowed, "Get up, lad!" Johnathon flinched. He had discovered that it was no dream. This was real! "Get up!" the gold knight bellowed once again, "Get up! His royal highness demands for you to see him immediately!" "B-b-b-but…Who d-do y-you m-m-mean?" Johnathon stuttered weakly. "Why, only King Arthur, lad!" the gold knight's voice seemed to boom from everywhere at once. "King Arthur! But, it can't be true! My theory was correct! I'm in Middle Age England!" Johnathon whispered in a shrill voice. He decided to follow the gold knight to see if the king would know anything about how he got there...


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

Johnathon was doomed. He had told the King his story and asked if he had any idea how he got there. The King had replied, with a grunt, "I will have to consult with my counsel," and had him sent to a room where he was to wait. Johnathon had a hard time trying to wait. He thought to himself, _They ask me to wait. Do they not know how hard it is for a fifteen year old boy who had been diagnosed with ADHD, since he was ten, to wait? Of course they didn't! I'm in Medieval England, for cripes sake! They had no idea what ADHD was! _After he tried to wait and failed, he drifted off into thought. He thought about his mother and how she would be worried. He thought of how his step-father would react. He wondered how his father would react. He thought of his friends...and enemies. He thought he would be single for the rest of his life... A quiet, soft knock snapped him into consciousness. With a startled jump, he cried, "Come in!" The door slowly opened, and a beautiful girl no older than sixteen entered the room. Johnathon felt his stomach start to flutter. He could not deny it. He loved her. His mother had always gone on and on about how she fell in love with his step-father when they first locked eyes. He had thought that it was just a saying or myth. He had never believed in love at first sight. Until now. What he knew, he remembered. What he did not know, though, was that she had also fallen in love when she saw him.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Johnathon decided to break the silence first. "Hi. I'm Johnathon. Who are you?" Johnathon questioned. "I am known as Rosalyne. I am a servant. Sir Deebs asked me to bring you some food," Rosalyne responded. "Who?" Johnathon asked, trying to figure out if he could remember who he was. "Sir Deebs. The Knight in gold armor," Rosalyne told Johnathon. "Oh...The loud one," Johnathon inquired. "Yes, the loud one. Legend has it that he got so loud by competing in a yelling contest with a bear and winning," Rosalyne said. Johnathon rolled his eyes, "I bet he made that up. I bet he just likes yelling. Loudmouth." Rosalyne tittered. "You're funny. I have never met someone with an accent like yours. Where are you from?" Johnathon thought for a few minutes and shrugged. "Nowhere, really. I don't think you would know where it is." Rosalyne sighed disheartedly. "Probably not. I am only a lowly servant after all." A tear came to her eye and rolled down her cheek. Johnathon's mood changed drastically. "What's wrong? Was it something I said?" Rosalyne wiped the tear away. "It's not your fault. It's just...I hate being a servant. Servants don't get a very good education. The only reason I am so sophisticated is because my mother secretly taught me. My mother was and is a teacher." Johnathon thought for a while. "Well, if you don't like it here…Maybe you could help me find out why I'm here. Then you could come back to my time!" Rosalyne perked up. "You really mean it? Wait, how old are you?" Johnathon blushed. "I'm fifteen. You?" Now it was Rosalyne's turn to blush. "I am also fifteen. Has anyone ever told you that you are…cute?" Johnathon was taken aback. "Wait, you think I'm cute?" Rosalyne moved in closer. "Yes. Tell me, do you think I am cute?" Johnathon's face turned a bright fuchsia and got very, very warm. "Um, uh, uh, to tell you the truth…no, you're not cute." Rosalyne's mood fell. "Oh." Johnathon finished his sentence after being interrupted. "I think you're beautiful." Rosalyne's face brightened, even though she was astonished. "Really? You think I'm beautiful? Nobody has ever called me beautiful." Johnathon moved closer. "Yes, I do think you're beautiful. In fact, I want to tell you, I love you and everything about you: your blonde hair, your stunning beautiful blue eyes, and your astonishing smile." He moved in to kiss her…


End file.
